


The Caregiver

by Multifiiction



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, Star Wars Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifiiction/pseuds/Multifiiction
Summary: When you are offered by a Mandalorian to become a caretaker of a child, you don't know what to expect. But love definitely wasn't on that list.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin & You, Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	The Caregiver

After having the Child for months, the Mandalorian quickly realized that he needed someone to help him. He could not just rely on strangers to care for the Child, he needed someone who was reliable and responsible enough.

Thus, you came into the picture. Mando found the Child playing around with you when he was collecting information about his new bounty. Since you fell in love with the small thing and you also were educated in caregiving, it was very easy for him to convince you, and so, you quickly found yourself on his ship as the caregiver for the Child. You even got a tiny room on the ship all for yourself.

Mando liked that you were quiet, you didn't ask unnecessary things and you took amazing care of the Child.

A year has passed and now you got used to living on a ship, taking care of a child and a man-child. Although the Mandalorian wasn't a very talkative person, you enjoyed his company. And the most cliché thing happened to you, one that your friends warned you about back when you were a child.

One day, while you were waiting for him back at the ship, a man tried to steal the ship but you didn't let him. The man attacked you and if it wasn't for Mando, you would be dead, he saved your life and in return, you fell in love with him. You couldn't believe that you fell for someone who you barely knew, let alone never seen the face of.

***

It was a late evening when you were sitting in the passenger seat. Mando had another bounty frozen and you were delivering him. You heard him make his way up the ladder as you turned in your chair to look at him and he sat down into his driver's seat.

"Where's the kid?"

"Sleeping. You know he scared me this morning. I thought he might have a fever, he was very warm, and since I don't know much about his species, I wasn't too sure. But after giving him a bath he wasn't warm any longer."

"Hmm." came his answer. You let out a sign, another night when he didn't want to talk.

"I'll go and sleep as well. Good night." you said and you heard him say back a quiet 'night' as you made your way down. You took a quick look at the Child, satisfied when he was still asleep before you headed into your small room. You closed the door behind yourself and changed into your pyjamas.

Mando woke you up saying that you arrived on the planet. Since you wanted to get some shopping done, you quickly changed and headed out. While Mando was handing his bounty over and collected the payment, you and the Child went to the nearby market.

You grabbed everything you needed into your basket. You enjoyed being out since most of the time you were on the ship, not necessarily talking to anyone, but just being out and having others being around you. Suddenly you stopped in front of a merchant, the scarves that he sold were just beautiful. He noticed you staring and so being the great businessman that he was, he instantly was with you talking about his products, showing you all the different colour options, materials everything.

And a certain scarf really captured your attention. The material was soft and although the merchant constantly talked, explaining the material, you didn't hear him at all.

"How much?" you asked.

You heard him say an amount, but it was just too much.

"But for a pretty lady like you, I can make a discount." he wasn't hinting anything, you saw that he wasn't interested in any of that. He genuinely gave you a discount, but the price was still too high and although Mando did pay you for taking care of the Child, it wasn't enough. You were about to thank him and leave when someone behind you spoke up.

"She will take it." you watched as Mando handed the amount to the merchant and got the scarf. It warmed your heart to see the Child start giggling as his father made an appearance.

"Thank you, but you shouldn't spend your money on me really."

"Who said I was buying this for you?"

"Oh." you said putting a strand of hair behind your ear. You felt yourself blush a little as you walked away from him, you heard the kid yelping behind you in his little moving crib.

"Y/N!" you heard him yell after you. "Of course, I bought it for you. Here, you deserve it since you take good care of the kid."

"Thank you." you smiled and took the scarf he handed to you.

***

During the next week, you were on a planet, a beautiful planet. Mando parked his ship near to a waterfall and a meadow. The view was just gorgeous. You felt like it is a place where people would come and build their houses, it was paradise. Mando said that his next bounty was hiding in the woods so you will have to stay alert if he tries to steal the ship while he will go into the woods to catch him.

You spent a few days alone with the Child, who genuinely enjoyed the planet very much. He chased after all bugs and loved being in the water. It really was paradise.

The Child got very tired of playing around too much and so he quickly fell asleep, you put him to Mando's room where he always slept and decided to enjoy the weather outside. You had a blanket with yourself and a book and of course, your favourite new scarf wrapped around your shoulders.

A couple of hours later Mando arrived back alone. He let out a frustrated voice and sat down next to you on the blanket.

"The information was false. He is not here, not even near."

"Well, at least we spent some time here. I like it here."

"Hmm. I thought you would."

"I grew up on a weird planet, Anghus, it always rains there. We never get sunshine."

"Sounds awful."

"Not that bad. I like the rain, sometimes I miss it, it's just...The people there weren't nice to me." you looked at the sky then at him. "Sorry, I know you don't like much talk."

"Please, continue." he said as he laid down. "Tell me more about yourself."

And that you did. You could finally talk freely, even if you knew he won't do the same, you didn't care.

You told him more about your childhood and how you lost your parents, how you were interested in taking care of children and old people.

You were surprised that he didn't fall asleep during the time you talked.

"I should probably check on him." you said but as you wanted to get up Mando's hand grabbed your forearm.

"One moment." He sat up and faced you. "Close your eyes and promise me you won't open them."

"What's this about?" you asked laughing a little.

"Just, close your eyes and don't open them, Y/N."

"Fine, fine. I won't open them."

"No matter what?"

"Well, if you hit me or something I will but...I promise I won't open my eyes." And with that you closed them, you intended keeping your promise. You heard a hissing noise like an airlock opening. It made you furrow your brows, but you stayed still.

You felt a gloved hand on your face and a piece of cloth being put on your head like a blindfold. It made you chuckle.

"Not trusting me are you?"

"Just making sure." you heard his voice for the first time, his real voice without the helmet distorting it. You were very curious about what he is going to do.

You wanted to ask but the hand was on your cheek this time it ran down to your chin and moved you closer, you felt your face getting closer to something, or someone. You felt his breath on your face it ran down your nose and lips, you parted your lips and instinctively licked them.

Then your lips were met with his. It was a gentle, slow kiss, barely moving, but you felt every emotion in it, all the love.

You were so in love with him and so there he was, kissing you.

He pulled away and placed his forehead against yours.

"I want to give myself to you. And I hope you won't reject me." he said with a low voice. "Touch me please." he said as he grabbed your hand and placed it on his chest. You felt the metal under your fingers but you soon moved it up to his cheek. He expected you to start feeling his face, he expected you to try and figure out how he looked like, but you didn't need that.

"I will never reject you. I love you Mando." you said putting your hand on the back of his head, feeling his hair and pulling him in for another kiss.

Little did you know that while you two were sharing a kiss a certain child was watching, happy that his parents were in love.


End file.
